cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Harris
Gregory Harris (formerly known as Grigori) is one of the three main protagonists of the video game, Steve n' Gregory. He is a recent college graduate who is now working as an enforcer and working partner to Steven Galinski, and helps him in his schemes. Biographical Overview Gregory was originally born in Russia, and his name was previously Grigori. However, as a child, he moved to the United States' island of Hawaii, and he from then on, took the name Gregory Eric Harris. Once settling on Hawaii in the town of Sunnyfield, Greg met Steven Galinski and became his henchman, constantly working with him. While growing up into a young adult, Greg entered into a relationship with Mei Chang and eventually, by the time he turned twenty, Greg and Mei became married. After graduating from college, studying film, Greg continues living on Hawaii, still married to Mei and still serving Steven as his enforcer and helping him with projects and schemes. Greg then meets Charles Miller when he settles on the island, and eventually, once Miller becomes one of Steven's henchmen as well, Gregory works heavily with Steven and Charles as the three all work together on numerous schemes, adventures and other events with the goal of obtaining profit. Like the rest of his friends, Greg is also a member of the USMC Reserves, and they eventually get called up into service to fight in Afghanistan. However, Greg, Steve, Charles, Tim, Richie and Billie are accidentally dropped in the Gobi desert instead, and they find themselves fighting the Chinese PLA. Appearance Greg is a Caucasian man of medium height in his early twenties and has a fit and athletic build. He has blue eyes and brown hair, and he also has a full mustache. He speaks in a youthful yet stern voice with a slight Russian accent, due to him being born in Russia. While he wears a number of different outfits, his primary outfit consists of a button up shirt, a green jacket with the sleeves rolled up, tan pants and tennis shoes. Personality and Traits Greg is incredibly insolent, selfish, aggressive, egotistical, lazy, hot tempered and arrogant. He is very rude and aggressive towards others and he is also violent and destructive, and he becomes very threatening towards those he feels are in his way and angrily tells them off. He seems to have little empathy and enjoys doing bad things purely for the fun of it. He is incredibly lazy and will always try to find some way to get out of doing the heavy lifting of some job, even though as time goes on, Charles sees right past his excuses and makes him work. Even so, he always gets excited to travels with Steve on the most perilous jobs, hoping to get a monetary award, or because he likes the thrill. Being a very stubborn individual, Greg feels the need to win any argument, no matter how pointless or petty, and will become very aggressive and mean spirited in his attempts to do so. He often finds joy in other peoples' misery and will laugh at the mistakes and failures of others. He also takes pride in any victory no matter how petty, and he is also known to be very cheap. He consistently insults and belittles others, and when someone tries to stand up to him, he will immediately become aggressive and use violent force to put them back down. Despite all these rather unpleasant aspects, Greg does have redeemable qualities about him. He is shown to be very brave and loyal, and he cares about all his friends and companions very much, though he refuses to admit to it. He is also very loving towards Mei and, in the end, though he consistently takes advantage of his friends, he is always there for them. Relationships Steven Galinski Greg has a tense relationship with Steve, and the two dislike each other greatly. The two often argue, compete and even fight each other viciously, and they take joy in belittling each other and laughing at the other's mistakes, and the two will often sabotage each other. Despite this, Greg and Steve work very well together, and though they hate each other, they often cooperate with each other on different projects. Secretly, Greg does care about Steve's well being, even though he absolutely refuses to admit to this. It is also heavily implied that Greg is actually Steve's long lost son. Charles Miller Greg initially disliked Charles, and viewed him with disdain and jealousy. Charles reciprocated this felling, and the two began disliking each other, leading to the two developing a rivalry. The two often made insults and at each other and they even got in fights and shouting matches with one another, and Greg often used Charles and mercilessly bossed him around. However, as the two started hanging out with each other more, the two started becoming close friends, though they both refuse to admit to such a thing. They now always help each other out and the two secretly respect each other, though they still get into heated arguments. Mei Chang Mei is Greg's wife, and they love each other dearly, and she is one of the few people Greg treats with absolute respect. Though he is stubborn towards her as well, and can even get aggressive when they argue (though nothing too serious), he is very close to Mei and they live an incredibly loving and happy marriage, and Mei is very comforting and supportive of him, something Greg truly appreciates. Timothy Chang Deep down, Greg cares about Tim very much, even though he denies this. Due to Tim's lack of intellect, Greg shows a close care and helpful attitude towards him, and the two have been friends since childhood. At first, Greg took advantage of Tim, but eventually, they became friends, and Greg consistently protects him from bullies, though Greg is still rude to him at times as well. Trivia Category:Rockstar Category:On and Off Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Chaotic Category:Business Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Criminals Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Destroyers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotists Category:Cheater Category:Envious Category:Jerks Category:Military Characters Category:Extremists Category:One Man Army Category:Thief Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Addicts Category:Fighter Category:Right Hand Category:Frauds Category:Bully Slayers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Trap Masters Category:Married or Parents Category:Gaolers Category:Golddiggers Category:Assassin Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Control Freaks Category:Guardians Category:Mischievous Category:Slavedrivers Category:Torturer Category:Anarchist Category:Gunman Category:Hard Workers Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:War Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Murderer Category:Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Defilers Category:In Love Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Oppressors Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Nihilists Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:Pessimists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Insecure Category:Thugs Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Terrorists Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Enforcers Category:Power Hungry Category:Suicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:Recurring Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Con Artists Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid